Hell at her feet
by ChevyImpala
Summary: Selene & Michael live in the rugged hills of Scotland looking after Abondoned Vampire and hybrid children, but one vampire girl may send ripples through their way of life, plz rr
1. Its Forbidden

_The sword collided with soft flesh, her hybrid panting softly on the ground. The betrayed face of the once powerful Viktor spurting with thick lack blood as his face falls apart. "Selene, I will be back for you my dear" his voice shatters her mind.  
_  
Selene's body arched in panic her breaths catching in her throat, the silky sheets pulled over her naked ashen body and the warm comfort of her love would not suppress the re-occurring fear that were her dreams. Fresh moonlight shone through the minute slit of material. Giving one final pant for good measure she slipped delicately out the large bed. The handsome man groaned and rolled over facing her, one oval eye awakening to her form. "Sleep" he groaned one of his fangs hanging delicately from his rosy lips, lazily he rolled over onto his muscular torso and ripped the sheets from their corners. "Awake my love, I have to go check in with Andrew, see if the house is all clear."  
  
Selene pulled on her black pants and a skimpy woolen jumper, flattering her small frame. Sighing she slipped awkwardly from the room. This is how it had been for over 10 years, having killed her master and oldest vampire she was an excel and hunted by all her kind, and the sly Marcus had become a Hybrid which made circumstances even worse in her favour. Michael and her looked over their shoulders every day and now lived a secluded but happy life in the middle of the rolling hills of Scotland. Paying for a high- class security system seemed some how to ease the tension in the huge castle.  
  
Selene's petite white feet slapped the stone stairs and she gracefully maneuvered each twist and corner until with in seconds she was in the middle of the spacious Grand Hall, ridiculously large oak doors loomed over her, but she smiled as they creaked and groaned at her recognition. Walking calmly over to a small silver box, she pressed a small silver button and waited for the harsh Scottish accent to fill her ears. "Yeh miss" Andrew replied.

"Is everything ok out there Andy?" she asked holding her breath expectantly.

"O' course miss why wouldn't it be?" Andrews's voice replied. "Another dream miss?" the intercom crackled.

"Yes, no need to worry what about the rest of the rooms are they secure?" Selene's smooth English accent tumbled through the intercom into Andrews's large and luxurious office set on the perimeter of the wide concrete gate.

"Yes they're fine and before you ask the wee ones are fine too" Andrew chuckled then clicked his intercom off. Selene withdrew her slender finger from the button and closed her mouth having been ready to ask the question Andrew had already answered. Now that that was over it was time for the biggest mission, getting her mate out of the clutches of his slumber.  
  
Michael was a beautiful figure, his long mane of chestnut brown hair cascaded past his broad even shoulder; the shining of the comforting moon illuminated beige skin. Selene stood at the doorway thinking, she marched in deliberately slamming the thick wooden doors behind her so the window panes shook. Michael tensed a little but she knew he still slumbered, each breath he took he let out a little growl. "Michael?" she tentatively whispered, beyond the doors a window slammed. "Michael, get the hell up you lazy piece of." the roaring of what sounded like a wounded beast silenced her last word. Michael sat bolt up, gasping. Selene was already three paces out the door.

Michael grabbed his white pants and in seconds was at the side of his beautiful mate as the careened down the concrete halls. "The children!" she hollered as the noise became unbearable.

"Children!" Michael roared. In seconds his body began to change; his beige skin rippled his ribs contracted and his shoulders broadened. Dark shades of blue and black covered his frame and his powerful feet extended to match that of a wolf, eyes once brown mingled and blended so they became an endless black. Throwing his body forward he landed 30 paces in front of Selene. Grunting Selene leapt from the comforts of the ground and landed almost at his large shape, breaking a few windows as her heavy feet made contact with the ground.

The door to the children's corridor was open and to their horror the screams had been silenced, "oh dear god!" moaned Selene "we're to late". Whimpering they threw themselves through the doorframe and landed in a crowded common room. Selene and Michael stood dumb founded. 30 or so hybrid and vampire children milled around, but all stopped dead looking upon their masters; large blood stained eyes filled the room.

"Selene" the oldest vampire spoke, she was a very beautiful girl, blonde long locks and placid blue eyes, she almost looked innocent but for the blood stained lips and droplets of blood the slid from her lips down her alabaster chin. A mortal girl was slumped over the large couch and it seemed her lifeblood completely drained. Selene's face was a mask of pure utmost rage "It's forbidden" she whispered her fists clenching, knuckles became snowy white.

"Selene" the girl spoke again, but was silenced by a swift hand.

"It's forbidden" Selene roared again, Michael clasped her elbow in an effort to suppress the vampire woman. "In all the years I've cared for you!" she shrieked, forcing the younger vampires to shake and quiver "And this is how you repay me?"

"You don't understand Selene, my mother, my master," the girl whispered kneeling down in front of her gripping Selene's waist. Selene looked down at her, mouth knarled in disgust, "It's forbidden" Selene cried, and then in a flash was gone from the death filled room.

"What have you done;Aaliyah?" Michael whispered mournfully, "She'll have your head!" he cried. Aaliyah gasped taking a step backwards covering her mouth with shaking hands,

"No, it wasn't, I couldn't help it, you must make her understand Father!" she shrieked thick blood tears falling from her eagle eyes. Sliding forward she gripped his forarm, "Have I not been a faithful daughter to you and to Selene?" "Have I not looked after the other children and done your every whim?" her pathetic voice surrounded the bewildered vampire on-lookers.

"And have we not given you everything you'd ever dream, have we not given you immortality?" he spat in spite himself "You will get what you deserve, taking another's life is the punishment of death" he said in a somber tone. Then like a shadow or a whisper in a dream his form had disappeared from the chilled room.  
  
Aaliyah turned to the rest of her siblings, tears streaming down her panic- stricken face. "I will not fall for this!" she whimpered. "I will not fall for this!" her voice growing at a steady rate. "I will not fall for this!" Aaliyah's voice exploded from her small mouth, until the spectators ears bled and the glass windows exploded all around, and all that could be heard through out the expansive house was her heart breaking sobs of defiance.  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form


	2. Dominant Vampire here

Aaliyah was an arch Angel. She was an unearthly beauty that was cunning and evil, malicious and cruel. The obvious dominant female in the group of vampire and hybrid children she ruled quietly over her domain with a sharp tongue and a quick hand. She was royalty in her cold blue eyes and she would not fall for such a ridiculous rule.

It was in their blood to drink from the pathetic humans it was what they were born to do, not to drink from the horrendous 'fake' blood that Selene seemed to provide easily. It was still night, but no vampire dared moved, as the 'Queen' had finally silenced her screams of defiance and sat cross legged on a comfortable antique chair sniffing slightly. Her eyes darted over to the pale form of the dead girl. "She was worth it, Oh to taste the blood to taste that heavenly elixir" she muttered to herself, strolling over to the poor girl. "Oh you were beautiful; still are" she gently said stroking the soft downy hair, entwining it between her lean sharp fingers. Smiling evilly she reveled in the strong peaceful silence.  
  
"Aaliyah, my love" a tantalizing voice summoned her, grinning she turned her graceful neck to face her mate. "Haven't we been a naughty little girl, hmmmm?" the tall male Hybrid flopped down beside her.

"It's not fair Dorian, I've done nothing wrong, it's what we do is it not, do we not feed upon the lower breed, they are cattle to us we should be allowed to pick them off when ever we please" she spat sulkily crossing her arms. "They know nothing Selene and Michael, nothing why should they rule this estate, it is me they fear not them!" she threw herself into the arms of Dorian letting him comfort her with kisses and bites. "Why not me, why not me?"

"I know my love, I know it will work out soon" Dorian's smooth voice rolled off his tongue as his hand stroked the soft of her inner thigh.

"No!" Aaliyah grunted roughly throwing his hand away.

"Why not, your always up for it" he growled annoyed.

"Tonight, you idiot I was sentenced to death!" stiffly she slide from the couch. "Come on babe give me a lil' would you?" he stroked her lower back seductively.

"Piss off, you fuck!" she; using only half her strength threw the hybrid across the width of the room. For second her face changed, it looked almost regretful, in seconds though she'd recovered and looked confident and smug as ever.

"Jesus little bitch!" he cried, as he pulled his lean body from the clutches of the broken wood and steel. He flew back at her before she could blink. His large hands effortlessly grabbed the soft of her neck pulling her of her feet. "Dorian" she gurgled, pain shooting through her neck as he shook her like a goose. His teeth were gritted and his eyes blurred with a inky black. Long nails dug into the supple folds of her flesh as the blood black and maroon dribbled from the wounds.

"I am your King you give me what I will!" he roared, throwing her like a disregarded toy through a neighbouring glass table. By this time most vampire and hybrids had awoken to the commotion of their 'Masters' but out of fear stayed deep within the safe confinement of their rooms.

Aaliyah in seconds had recovered and came back with more brute strength and animals skill then ever before. "Bastard, you piece of low life shit, you dare defy me I RULE THIS PLACE!" she shook as she spoke each word attacking him like a wounded snake, pointing a long manicured finger at the gaping form of Dorian. Unseen by the human eye she came to his side in seconds, grabbing the collar of his fine silk shirt and in turn lifting him from his dangling feet. Stammering he ripped at her snow white hands to no avail. "You think me weak; you think you're the dominant vampire here." "You're nothing to me, your merely _my_ toy and don't you forget it!" she sniggered at the cowering body of her lover withered and wreathed. With her blood red nails she delicately stroked his prominent chin, making her stokes harder and harder until long rows of blood slipped from his face.

Drawing him closer she kissed him roughly onto the mouth letting her vicious fangs bite cruelly into the soft flesh of his tongue. His eyes widened in pain and shock, screaming insanely the blood gushed from the mouth of Dorian; blood curdling screams that caused the young ones to weep and cover their frail ears and it was the second lot of screams that filled the rooms of the haunting Scotland home.

But no the last.


	3. Clash of Will

Selene paced heatedly from one end of the expansive room to the other, her foot steps crunching the ancient marble as she did so. "It's Forbidden, Michael it was my main rule do I have many hmmmm?" she huffed stopping in the centre of the room then twisting around to face him, waiting for his reply.

"Selene this isn't about how many rules you put in place and which one is more important we're dealing with some ones life here" he cried exasperated from the arguing.

"You can't just go killing people at will Michael you of all should know the dire consequences!" she stepped forward minutely just to have a better view of his tree bark brown eyes just to see the real truth.

"And have you not killed once in your life, because it was what you were born to do because all your instinct is telling you yes?" he flung his arms about out of frustration, Selene his love wasn't even considering his argument, his side.

"No Michael I haven't" she retorted.

"That's utter bull shit Selene and you know it, I taste human blood on you every time I kiss you, I taste your first death kiss even though it may have been your last, you still, like Aaliyah took life" he calmly replied. Selene's perfect mouth open to reply but found no words of defense or truth, whimpering she turned from her mate to face the large glass stained window. The face of Christ stared mournfully back at her.

"It makes no odds to me what you think Michael, I am the leader here it is my chose, she dies" stiffly almost elegantly she exited the room leaving a pained and gob smacked Michael behind.  
  
Selene thundered down the Corridor, the Vampire girl was never one of Selene's favourites, she reminded her too much of the weasel Erika. But still the impending murder almost made Selene falter at each step. Foot steps resounded behind the slick figure of Selene she heard them before they made a sound and swiveled angrily to the half changed frame of Michael. She let out a small hiss of agitation. "Michael don't do this, Law of the jungle I am the boss I make the rules" she begged him to under stand her situation, did he not realize if this was exposed Marcus could find her almost instantly, did he not realize the danger if this vampiress lived.

"Selene don't make me do this, please I love you, don't make me fight you" he in his turn begged her. Sadly she shook her head, if she backed down now he would always think he could win, it was selfish her motives but it was what she felt.

"Michael leave me now or it will end with me forcing you"

"No selene, it will end with me stopping you." In seconds, he had turned and his handsome face was still handsome but in a more sinister and unearthly way. Selene's long fangs elongated and her fingers flexed in anticipation. Both arched their feet and leapt from the ground. In seconds the clashed; and it was like a comet hitting the earth. Pictures swung and fell from their hooks, china thousands of years old chinked and plummeted onto the ground, tables chairs and doors creaked and groaned, the floor sprouted gruesome deep cracks that sent chunks of marble flying though the air.  
  
Aaliyah and Dorian sat bolt up, ears bleeding from the harsh noise erupting from what seemed like every where. All vampire and hybrids ran from their room into the common room expecting to see Aaliyah and Dorian fighting to the death, but found both screaming and wailing at the noise. A girl vampire a few mortal years younger then Aaliyah covered her ears until her knuckles became numb. She sat awkwardly down beside Aaliyah brow furrowed in question, Aaliyah shook her head to answer the girls silent question.  
  
Selene flipped the large body off her bowing ribs, he smashed into a large oak door which buckled but stayed sturdy. Blood gushed from her forehead and left upper arm, Michael's torso dribbled with his blood and maybe a bit of her own. He growled then leaped back at Selene trying not to hurt her but to restrain her, but she came back with such force and aggression that it was very difficult. Her long thick nails dug painfully into the fleshy area of the cheek making him roar. He retaliated by grabbing her thick neck and squeezing like a snake until her eyes almost bulged from their sockets and she gagged and coughed crying his name. But Michael was now beyond reach his animal instinct had nearly taken over. This feeling had only occurred once before in Michael's immortal life, it had been the first time that the hybrid in him stirred the first time he was truly taken over by the prehistoric animal lusting to kill and to eat. Michael could hear her scream, feel her warm blood flowing feeling into his clenched fingers, savored the smell and cold caress of her supple neck, heaving and faltering as each breath became weaker and more drawn. She battered at his hands kicked at his large shins to no avail. With her last breath she screamed his name "Michael!" time for an instant stood still.  
  
The vampire and hybrids erupted from their room to witness the horrific scene. A large hybrid male by the name of Aaron ushered the younger children into spare rooms were they would be slightly more safe from the horrendous scene. "Michael, Stop!" he blared trying to grab the mans attention he waved his long slightly blackened arms around. Aaliyah and Dorian stood calmly at the arch of the door way arms crossed smirking happily at their victory.

"Die" Aaliyah whispered with clenched teeth gripping painfully the arm of her mate.  
  
Michael's eyes for a small flicker of a moment became coherent, the horror of his actions splashed over his face. Then the animal urge washed over him like a fresh wave of nausea. His body was fighting with itself and the intense pressure made him almost scream in frustration. Selene was nearly gone form this world and she mourned at the thought, 'no I won't die' she thought she begged herself to stay awake to have the will to survive. Michael's body finally gave in and damn near imploded, he cried her name in bitter heart ache as Selene's beautiful eyes fluttered shut, and she became near limp.

"Selene!" he lifted her up above his bowing head and a flash of animal instinct rocketed through him; he chucked her limp pale form out the large glass window. She fell and tumbled and her body in some element forced herself to comprehend the danger, it did not. Michael in full human conscience galloped to the window letting his hands fall heavily on the jagged glass. He screamed and roared her name, and was about to leap after her but the strong Aaron held him sadly back shaking his head. Before Selene hit the ground her eyes split open and she let out the third and final scream of the night.


	4. When the the whole world mourns

Her body so small so meek was indented into the ground, small rivets of blood slivered from her head and onto he cobbles stones. "Selene!" was all Michael could scream, "Selene!" This time there was no stopping him, he flew from the window like a black crow, landed heavily beside his broken love. Falling to his knees in utter compliance of will he stroked the chest of his loved one, crying bitterly and guiltily. Thunder roared overhead drowning out most of Michael's heart wrenching sobs, one more chance he thought all I need is one more chance. Then almost like a dream Selene's frail chest heaved ever so slightly, the vampire power in her was still alive and it would not let its immortal life die. "Blood, she needs blood" he cried as conveniently the rain broke from the clouds and plummeted down onto the pale flesh of the two immortals.  
  
Aaron's eyes opened in shock, as did Aaliyah's. 'What she could not be still alive, she's lost to much blood, she can't be alive' thought Aaliyah anger bubbly inside of her. Aaron acted quickly he ran from the window scattering the already disarrayed children into havoc. "Move!" he cried impatiently trying desperately to battle his way through the throng of panicked vampires and hybrids. Aaliyah, a quick and malicious thinker stepped boldly in the way of the impatient Aaron. "Move, Aaliyah or so help me I will d o it myself!" he bellowed, she stood arms resting on her hips, her face unfazed by Aaron's commands.

"My dear simple Aaron, we all know you secretly love Selene, hell I think even Michael knows, but wouldn't you want me more hmmmm?" she whispered into his ear stroking with her index finger the spot between the collarbones. "Wouldn't you love to feel me beside you every night am I not far more beautiful then Selene" she cooed percing her large now ashen lips together.

"You say her name as if it were a disease, yet it is a beautiful as you are cruel, no get the fuck out of my way you washed out useless old slag!" he roared picking her up by her shoulders as she cried indignantly and chucked her into the awaiting arms of Dorian. Aaron was very late, he charged down the long corridor. Breathing heavily from the effort not to scream in frustration. If he lost Selene even if she was not yet his, his fragile heart may break in two. Finally after what seemed like a eternity and most of the screams and cries had gone from is ears he found the large well hidden safe that only him Selene Michael and a few other older vampire/hybrids new of. The safe was hidden behind a large painting of a renaissance Selene, in an exquisite maroon dress that emphasized her already large breasts and reduced her waist to a ridiculous proportion. Blood clung to her lips and chin and a cross bow was being held triumphantly in her right hand. Her left forearm held a deep gash and the hem of her gorgeous dress was ragged and torn. Her beautiful eyes however tired they looked after the kill still held a twinkle. If Aaron was not so much in a hurry he would have studied the painting from top to bottom in order to inhale her lovliness, however he had no time and the combination was not working. Grunting and panting his long slender fingers contorted and buckled as he pressed hard in his efforts to open the safe, then to his sheer relief a slight clunk sounded and the safe swung open to reveal rose and rose of blood filled medical bags. Rushing into what felt like a freezer he seized handfuls of the blood bags and literally flew from the chamber. Her scurried down the hall, his feet aching with determination. The group of Vampires and hybrids had reached breaking point, and to his announces Dorian and Aaliyah still stood smug. "Michael, here!" he cried throwing the bags down towards the arched figure of Michael.  
  
Michael couldn't breath, the relief only half flooded throw him, what if he couldn't revive her, what if he had lost her? Shaking his head to rid himself of the water collecting in his course hair he ripped open the plastic bag. Thick crimson liquid splashed slightly from the open pouch as he delicately parted the now blue lips of Selene. The blood sloshed into her mouth painting her lips an astonishing red. For a few minutes he waited half expecting her to awake and get up as if nothing had passed between them; he was severely mistaken. Selene showed no movement, no flicker of life other the then short frail lift and decrease of her small chest. "Damn it!" he roared angry tears slipping from his have black eyes "Selene please, please!" he begged her to awake. Roughly he ripped open another three bags and shoved the contents into her throat, for a few heart- stopping seconds all thought Michaels theory had been wrong that even with blood she would not revive her and it was as if the world groaned with an unspoken sadness. Then her alabaster throat fluttered and her lips parted to cough and splutter. The lids of her eyes slowly opened to reveal blood pumped iris's, back arched and legs struggled, fist clenched tight now loosened and fingers gripped the now blood soaked under growth. Have screaming half crying the vampires and Hybrids erupted with noise as they saw their master awake in a daze. The only two not celebrating was the furious Aaliyah and her lap dog Dorian who after a few minutes sauntered off into a large bedroom.  
  
"Piss of shit!" she hollered just as Dorian closed the sound proof wooden doors, "How Dorian how the fuck did she survive hmmmm?" she screamed throwing her arms about so some paintings creaked and swung on their hooks. "How the hell would I know dearest; she is pretty old and powerful a lot of ancient and powerful blood went into making that creature!" he calmly replied. Grunting she fell melodramatically onto the seat "even so she lost enough god damn blood!" Aaliyah pouted her already large lips and said no more for the remainder of the night.  
  
Selene looked first at the wide eyes of Michael then to the large crowd looking down at her from the second story window; memories of the last hour came flooding vividly back forcing her to cry with anger and melancholy. She sat up, Michael made a grab to help her but she aggresivly shrugged him off. Trying desperately to remember how to work her feet she slowly unsurely arose to her full height. "Get into your rooms NOW!" she bellowed so within minutes all had vanished, the last to leave however was the rather Handsome Aaron. Shaking his head she scowled and he was gone from her sights. "Selene I.." Michael desperately began stepping closer to her.  
  
"I will see you in the night Michael" her tone of voice pained him, but probably not as much as it pained her "_It will be fine in the night, I will forgive Michael and it will go back to the way it was" _she thought to her self.  
  
Michael looked at her dumb founded, how was that her reaction how could she be so vacant. "No Selene talk to me" he half commanded half begged. Her beautiful eyes looked back at him and for a second the lust and love between them washed over her then it was gone. "I will go now I will see you in the night". Michael could do nothing his mouth was dry and his eyes clouded over.  
  
Selene then like a black arrow speed off into the confinements of the woods.


End file.
